Wild Wolrd
by Yuukuru
Summary: El mundo Pokemon, un increíble, basto y maravilloso mundo. Un lugar donde apreciarás impresionantes cosas; un lugar donde lo hermoso, se vuelve letal. Bienvenido al mundo pintoresco en su versión mas cruda. El mundo salvaje.


Hola compañero, Yuu les saluda..

La historia se ambienta en una trama tipo "Mundo misterioso". Pero como yo soy de querer generar cambios, pues este Fic tendrá su toque "original" por así decirlo. No entraré en muchos detalles sinceramente. Solo lean y entenderán. Con ello explicado les dejo la respectiva advertencia.

Este Fic puede contener lenguaje vulgar, escenas subidas de todo, y no me refiero a sexo, hablo de escenas sangrientas o delicadas para muchos. Si decides proseguir con la lectura pido amablemente que te centres en otorgar una opinión sincera y no el simple "continuarlo". Cualquier comentario adecuado y que considere oportuno será likeado. Y el nombre del usuario tendrá un agradecimiento. Con ello listo, empecemos.

Pd: Disculpen las faltas ortográficas.

 **Final e inicio**

Los poderosos relámpagos azotaban el cielo, la fuerte brisa mecía con fiereza los árboles quienes a duras penas lograban aguantar la brutalidad con que el viento les azotaba; aunque otros pocos incapaces de aguantar sucumbían ante la fuerza invisible que les atacaba y su destino era el suelo. La lluvia con gotas pesadas se encargaba de empapar a en menos de un segundo a cualquiera que estuviese fuera de casa en este instante. Y, obviamente, el cielo yacía nublado por las nubes rojizas que generaban la imponente tormenta.

Era un tiempo en el cual las personas y Pokémon deberían permanecer en casas o refugios para evitar algún tipo de daño, después de todo el poderoso vendaval traía consigo objetos de variadas formas que eran capaces de golpear con fuerza debido a la velocidad en que el viento les arrastraba. Una tormenta natural de las cuales pocas veces se aprecia.

— ¡Aguanta! —

Apenas audible, grito intento oponerse ante el sonido de los rayos y el fuerte vendaval, pero solo era un minúsculo susurro entre ambos titanes naturales.

— ¡Deben salir de aquí, la tormenta empeora, toma al pequeño y vayanse, rápido! —

Otro grito se escuchó; en un punto específico donde la tormenta parecía más embravecida, se apreciaban un pequeño grupo de personas; a simple vista se apreciaba que ninguno supera los 20 años. Lo más sorprende era apreciar la situación en la que estaban.

El grupo, conformado por 4 personas, yacían frente un acantilado cuya profundidad era incalculable debido a la oscuridad que nublaba su fondo. Apenas en el borde, estaba una persona de aquel grupo quien a duras penas lograba soportar la furia del aire. El muchacho intentaba cubrirse lo mejor posible del viento mientras se acercaba lentamente al borde de aquel abismo ¿La razón?

Si te acercas mejor y miras con mayor concentración, apreciaras como una persona se mantenía sujeta de una roca con una sola mano; mientras que su otra mano se encontraba ocupada sujetando una Pokémon con aspecto de oso y pequeño el cual tembloroso no se despegaba del cuerpo del muchacho. Era notorio en el rostro del chico el esfuerzo que generaba por mantenerse sujeto a la resbaladiza piedra.

— ¡Aguanta! — grito aquel quien poco a poco se acercaba más con una cuerda en manos, pero el viento era terco y parecía ansioso de llevarse una víctima esta noche torrencial. Ya que cada paso que daba el humano, el vendaval se encargaba de hacerle retroceder tres — ¡Maldita sea! — gritó con rabia ante la inutilidad de su intento en llegar.

— ¡Resiste un poco más! — una voz femenina otorgo el grito, la chica igualmente deseaba salvar al chico y el Pokémon quien estaba aferrado a su persona.

El muchacho apretaba fuertemente sus dientes; la roca era cada vez más resbaladiza y su fuerza se iba perdiendo por los minutos que se mantenía aferrado. Estaba consciente del peso extra y que sin este hubiese logrado subir y escalar sano y salvo; pero en su mente jamás pasaría la idea de abandonar el peso extra. Solo intentó aferrarse lo mejor posible. Aunque el tiempo estaba en contra y seguramente no duraría un minuto más debido al dolor de su brazo.

Desde que inició la tormenta ellos se movilizaron para llevar a salvo aquellos Pokémon temerosos del horrible clima. Los pequeños quienes ante el miedo solo se paralizaban al oír los rugidos estáticos de los rayos. Desde tempranas horas cumplían el deber que juraron cometer. Los Rangers nunca se rinden ante nada si el bienestar de humanos y Pokémon estaba en riesgo.

La roca se movió levemente y género que los ojos del muchacho se abrieran de golpe. El viento a veces lograba azotar su cuerpo contra el muro ante su persona generando dolor. El tiempo se culmina; la vida de un pequeño estaba en riesgo, todo debido a un derrumbamiento bajo sus pies, y que por fortuna logró sujetarse de aquella roca salida si no su vida y la de ese Teddiursa ya hubiesen culminado. Observó al pequeño osito quien se mantenía aún tembloroso y sollozando.

— Oye — el llamado del muchacho captó la atención del pequeño Pokémon quien le miró con sus ojos asustados — Todo va a salir bien — una sonrisa relajada surcó el rostro del humano — ¡Reiko! — su grito, aunque poco audible, fue suficiente para captar la atención de su compañero más cercano — ¡Atrápalo! — sin previo aviso impulso con toda la fuerza posible el brazo con que sujetaba el Teddiursa quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

La fuerza generada fue la ideal para que el osito fuese visto por los demás, aunque seguía en peligro realmente. El mencionado Reiko aprecio al pequeño y observo a su compañero de planta a un costado quien capto la orden sin ser mencionada, sus látigos a duras penas combatieron contra el viento y apresaron con dificultad a la cría de Ursaring. Los humanos se emocionaron al notar que la pequeña cría estaba a salvo, ahora solo restaba su compañero. Dejaron con la muchacha al Teddiursa quien se aferró nuevamente con temor.

Reiko nuevamente lucho lo mejor posible contra el potente aire que le golpeaba, y su compañero planta igualmente, y por fin llegaron lo suficientemente cerca para ayudarle. Salvo que había un problema.

— ¡Aquí estamos! ¡Vamos a…! — sus ojos se abrieron impactados, el horror se apoderó de su rostro. Poco era visible dentro de aquellas fauces terrenales, pero igualmente tenía que verse un cuerpo luchando por su vida — ¡Raymond! — el grito del muchacho resonó fuerte, pero la respuesta fue nula — ¡Raymond! —nuevamente su garganta se esforzó en generar un mayor llamado; pero igualmente solo obtuvo los rayos como respuesta.

Cayo de rodillas cerca de aquel abismo, su compañero Pokémon le sujeto con fuerza con sus lianas. Sus ojos apreciaba con incredulidad el acantilado oscurecido. Sus compañeros apreciaban todo desde un punto más lejano igualmente atónitos por imaginar la causa de que Reiko este así. El muchacho golpeo con fuerza el suelo apretando con fuerza sus ojos y dientes, al mismo tiempo, una lluvia salía de sus ojos.

Justo donde antes yacía aquel joven; se apreciaba un agujero donde seguramente una roca antes se encontraba encajada. Esta noche, la tormenta arrojaba risas eléctricas de victoria; posiblemente feliz de a ver logrado su cometido de engullir en sus entrañas una presa.

El arrojo con fuerza al pequeño, comprendía perfectamente que la roca saldría pronto y ninguno de los dos saldrían con vida si eso ocurría. El tiempo estaba en contra, el clima lo empeoraba. Esa noche, solo uno iba a volver a casa; y mientras su cuerpo descendía, lentamente para su pensar, no se arrepentía de su decisión. Una leve sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro orgulloso de la opción que tomó. La oscuridad tragaba su cuerpo el cual desconocida completamente cuando tocaría fondo.

— _"Perdona, Reiko, no tendremos esa revancha, discúlpame, Dagmar, no podre invitarte ese helado, lo lamento Scott, no podremos ir a ver a Saya la niña mágica, prometí que haría fila contigo. Lo siento a todos, pero espero comprendan mi decisión. Me uní a los Rangers con el fin de salvar las vidas delos Pokémon, morir por ello, no es malo"_ — culminó su pensar y relajo su mente. Sus lágrimas ascendía mientras el descendía. Y finalmente, dejó de sentir.

* * *

Todo está oscuro; me siento incómodo. No puedo mover bien mi cuerpo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? Algo me lo impide. Siento mi ser aprisionado ¿Qué es esto? Se siente duro, pero igualmente frágil. Si pudiera ¡Oh! ¿Puedo romperlo? Si, puedo romperlo. Necesito salir, ya no me siento cómodo aquí ¿Eh? Veo luz, siento calor. Debo romper más, más para poder escapar. Usare mi boca, sí, eso está funcionado.

Oh, mi boca salió primero ¿A que huele? ¿Qué es ese sabor? Debo hacer más presión y averiguarlo. Si, lentamente y lograre sacar mi cabeza, lo conseguiré, pronto ¡Sí!.. ¿Dónde estoy? Hay mucho verde, y además de cosas borrosas corriendo, y volando. Mi cuerpo se calienta ¿Qué es eso tan brillante arriba? ¡Ah! ¡Mis ojos arden! Debo cerrarlos, eso está mejor. Siento un aroma familiar, pero extraño.

Los abriré de nuevo ¡Oh, ahora veo mejor! Pero sigo sin saber que son esas cosas. Aun me siento apresado, tal vez porque mi cuerpo aun yace dentro de esta…cosa…frágil. Debo romperla toda, así, un poco más ¡Lo conseguí! Mi cuerpo es libre.

— Hola pequeño — ¿Quién me llama? ¡Oh! ¡Es enorme! ¿Quién eres? — Soy mamá — ¿Eh? No sentía que dijera algo, espera ¿Mamá? — Te costó salir un poco ¿No? — Si, esa cosa es frágil pero igualmente dura — Me alegra verte sano mi pequeño — Espera ¿Por qué acercas tu boca? ¡Me metió en su boca! Bueno la mitad de mi cuerpo, sigo sin saber dónde estoy — Vayamos de una vez al agua, debes aprender a moverte — No quiero, apenas me esforcé para salir de esa cosa… ¿Qué es agua? ¿Es esa cosa brillante y donde hay muchas raros seres.

¡Esta fría! Y…húmedo. Pero se siente bien ¿Esto es agua? Qué raro, me siento cómodo. Mamá eres enorme. Aunque veo otras cosas grandes también. Cosas altas y con mucho verde igualmente. Es extraño todo para mí, pero me siento feliz. Feliz de verlo, feliz de sentirlo. Me siento en casa.

* * *

— Así que ya nació el pequeño ¿Eh? — un curioso ser se acercó nadando, era un especie de castor debido a sus enormes dientes y aspecto. Por su voz, aunque algo aguda, era macho.

— Le costó un poco salir, pero finalmente logró hacerlo — respondió la criatura con aspecto de cocodrilo azulado y notoriamente más grande que el castor de un tono levemente más grave, pero aun así de hembra.

— Hola pequeño, yo soy papá — hablo el castor a la criatura del mismo aspecto de la madre, salvo en su reducido tamaño y una que otras diferencias.

— ¿Papá? — preguntó la cría notoriamente asombrado. Miró nuevamente a su recién conocida madre quien le asintió — Pero te ves más pequeño y débil —agregó con su tono infantil el pequeño. Aquello generó un aura depresiva en el pobre Castor quien cerró los ojos y realizaba burbujas con la boca, mientras la más grande arrojaba una risa. Y el pequeño no comprendía nada.

— Siempre me dicen lo mismo — genero un leve berrinche.

— Oh, sabes que para mí eres fuerte — la criatura azulada se acercó y regalo un beso en la mejilla al castor quien se sonrojo y apeno. El pequeño apreciaba ello, y no entendía, pero se sentía feliz.

— Mamá… — miró al cocodrilo hembra quien asintió sonriendo — Papá — observó al castor quien asintió. Para su apenas nacida mente era imposible comprender cómo era que dos criaturas distintas podían copular, en su pequeña cabeza, solo estaba una cosa. Alegría — ¡Mamá, papá! — el reptil menor nado ágilmente hasta ellos.

— ¡Hijo! — el padre abrió sus brazos esperando a su retoño, pero este pasó de largo y abrazo a su madre — ¡¿Eeeh?! — observó aquello con rostro incrédulo.

— Parece que soy la favorita — la reptil soltó una risa y acaricia a su retoño. Mientras que el castor lloraba dramáticamente y se movía alrededor del niño pidiendo su atención.

El pequeño no comprendía nada, era un mundo distinto, algo nuevo, diferente. Le costaría entender las reglas en este mundo, y seguramente deberá tomar decisiones difíciles, después de todo, había nacido en un mundo tan maravilloso, como peligroso. Pero por el momento, en este instante de calma; disfrutaba el calor de su madre, y reía ante las muecas que su padre realizaba. Aún faltaba tiempo para que tuviera que enfrentar la complejidad de la vida en este mundo.

 **El mundo Pokémon.**

Y hasta aquí este ¿Prólogo, introducción, trama? Bueno, como lo consideren. Otorguen opiniones y espero genere buena atención. Por el que no entendió, la madre es un Feraligarth y el padre un Bibarel. Y si, ambos pueden criar, ya lo busque, tampoco pondré algo porque si. En fin, será hasta el proximo capitulo.

Yuu, fuera.


End file.
